


Arctic Warfare: I am Kindness, I am Dawn

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: The Hunts-man [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arctic Warrior, Chandelier, Crimson Huntress, F/F, F/M, Hunts-man, Multi, Snowclone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: As it turns out, Arctic Warrior was the villain all along.*GASP*Now she makes her move to draw the Hunts-man in!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Hunts-man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568863
Kudos: 12





	Arctic Warfare: I am Kindness, I am Dawn

The Crepuscular Hunts-man: Issue 2

He recognized these goggles. They belonged to the Red Huntresss, newly reformed, helping clean up the streets of the city. What?.. happened to her? He looked up and down the dusty streets, for some clue as to what happened. He wasn't on this street by accident. Maybe they saw something.

* * *

Hunts-man and Wonder Zwei: *falls through the skylight*

Snowclone: (gasp)

Chandelier: The Hunts-man! What brings you to us, tonight?!

Hunts-man: What did you do with her?

Chandelier: *twirls his cane*

Chandelier: You'll have to be a bit more specific. It's been a busy night.

Hunts-man: Red Huntress! What did you do with her?

Chandelier: That charming young woman?.. perhaps lacking a bit in social graces?.. I haven't the foggiest idea of what happened to her.

Hunts-man: Who told you that something happened to her?

Chandelier: *rolls his eyes*

Snowclone: (A bright one, isn't he?)

Chandelier: Tell you what, *spinning his cane*, you seem like a bright young kid. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You help me with a little something that's been bothering me, and I'll have Snowclone and the minions...

Mercury (from the background): Not a minion!

Chandelier: ...and the minions ask around town.

Hunts-man: How do I know?..

Chandelier: Listen, kid. They won't be asking nicely. You do my favour, and we'll have all of the crooks in town ready to spill the beans. All you have to do is a little something for me.

Hunts-man: Even still, how would I help you, knowing it would doom the city?

Chandelier: Why all the doom and gloom? Snowclone just wants to play with your mutt.

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Hunts-man: *guttural groaning*

Hunts-man: *throws his head back*

Hunts-man: Fiine. Go enjoy yourself.

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks* *runs up to Snowclone*

Snowclone: *starts petting Wonder Zwei*

Chandelier: Minion!

Mercury: NOT A MINION!

Chandelier: Find out what happened to the Red Huntress, will you?

Mercury: *groans*

Mercury: Actually, that the first almost serious thing we've done in a week.

Emerald: We will find your missing huntress.

Chandelier: She is to remain unharmed! Yes, you heard me!

*sound of a door being slammed in the background*

Chandelier: Terribly sorry. It's so hard to find good help these days. Except for Snowclone.

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

* * *

*sound of a door slamming*

Hunts-man: *stirs awake*

Wonder Zwei: *happy barks*

Hunts-man: What... *yawn* time is it?

Chandelier: Past your bed time. It doesn't really matter past that. But, good news, we've found your tart. She's being held by a new ne'er-do-well in a warehouse on the far side of town.

Hunts-man: Oh, man, it will take all night to get there.

Chandelier: Well, then, you'd best not doddle. Cheerio.

Hunts-man: *sleepily walks away*

Chandelier: *evil laughter*

Snowclone: (Bye, puppy!)

* * *

Hunts-man: *slogs himself up to the warehouse*

Hunts-man : *yawn*

Hunts-man: I don't even have the energy to make a dramatic entrance.

* * *

Hunts-man: *slowly pushes the door in*

Hunts-man: Ha... ha... I have arrived... the hunts... man...

Arctic Warrior: However did you find me?!

Hunts-man: Arctic Warrior, what are you doing here?!

Arctic Warrior: *adorably failed evil laughter*

Arctic Warrior: Didn't you see. It was I! I was the mastermind the whole time.

Red Huntress (from within a cage): Run, Hunts-man! You can't defeat her!

Arctic Warrior: *adorably failed evil laughter*

Wonder Zwei: *excited barks*

Wonder Zwei: *wags his tail*

Hunts-man: The Hunts-man fears no evil.

Red Huntress: Nooooo!

Arctic Warrior: *draws her rapier*

Hunts-man: *draws his longsword*

Hunts-man: I swear on my sword that this evil will not stand!

Arctic Warrior: *slow thrust*

Hunts-man: Parries her blow, and then striking her with the side of his blade, knocks her to the ground.

Arctie Warrior: Nooooo! How ever could I be defeated? You are so great and powerful, Hunts-man. Won't you teach me the error of my ways?

Hunts-man: The Hunts-man is both powerful and merciful. If you truly wish to mend your ways, I will help you.

Hunts-man: *puts his sword away and holds out his hand*

Arctic Warrior: *let's Jaune take her hand and pull her to her feet*

Arctic Warrior: *hugs the Hunts-man*

Arctic Warrior: My hero.

Arctic Warrior: *swoons*

Red Huntress: I don't mean to be a bother... but... Arctic Warrior? Could you... let me out?

Arctic Warrior: Oh, yes, of course. And I do apologize for this.

Arctic Warrior: *walks up to the cage and unlocks it*

* * *

The Hunts-man walks out of the warehouse arm-in-arm with Arctic Warrior and Red Huntress, trying his best to maintain his stern demeanour. The first blush of dawn appears on the horizon.

Hunts-man (internally): I have no idea what happened, but I've got Weiss and Pyrrha on my arms, and they seem really happy for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189713042875/arctic-warfare-i-am-kindness-i-am-dawn) tumblog.


End file.
